Family Long Lost
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tinkerbell was forced to leave her baby behind and go to Neverland with Peter Pan many years ago. Rumplestiltskin has a dark past with both Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Little does he know, he and Tinkerbell share many things in common. They both abandoned their children. They both love and care for a girl named Belle. Can they overcome their history for the person they love most?
1. Chapter 1

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, shaking her head playfully as she watched the Lost Boys scurry out of the water and back into the thicket of the forest. They were so silly-all of them. So full of joy and innocence-and they always would be, so long as they stayed in Neverland. Here, they would never grow old.

That fact both delighted and saddened Tinkerbell. Never would these young boys have to face the harsh realities that life so often brought. Never would they be deemed responsible to take care of their towns or their wives or their children. Never would they have a care in the world. They would always stay the same.

But it was all of these things that the boys would never get to do that saddened Tinkerbell too. By being here, they were given the gift of innocence and youth-but denied so much in return.

What saddened her most about this was that they didn't have the slightest idea of what they were missing-of what they would never have.

Tinkerbell didn't like to think about any of this too much. She found it easier to push thoughts such as these far away into the back of her mind. It was easier and simpler that way. For whenever she thought about all that the boys would never have, she couldn't help but think of all the things _she _would never have. And, more importantly, all of the things she _used _to have that were taken away from her.

Her vision began to blur as she felt the small translucent tears fall down her cheeks. Shaking her head, and flapping her fairy wings-she set off into the air. She would not allow any of the boys and certainly not Peter, to see her this way.

Flying through the sky, above the treetops and past the rays of the purple and pink sunset, Tinkerbell made her way towards the darker part of Neverland.

The mermaid lagoon.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin leaned against a large rock as he stared out towards the blackened water.

He knew exactly where he was. The mermaid lagoon. The place where so many fools who had managed to sail themselves right into Neverland drowned because of the lustrous call of a mermaid-_a Siren. _

Rumplestiltskin had visited this part of Neverland many times before. Often because young sailors cried out his name in the hopes that he would rescue them from their watery grave. And really, it was not a difficult thing for him to do. Being the Dark One, his power could match that of any Siren-and he was immune to their type of magic. The Dark One desired no one. He could not be deceived by a mere petty and false transformation.

"_Rumplestiltskin." _

At the sound of his name being uttered, he jolted to attention. He doubted any of the idiots from the Jolly Roger would be calling him. Hook knew even more about this land than he did-he would never let any of them come near here.

"_Rumplestiltskin." _

There it was again. His name being called from out of nowhere. But this time, this time the voice was softer. _Sweeter. _And far too familiar.

"_Rumple." _

He knew that voice. It was the voice he had longed to hear from the moment he had set foot on the Jolly Roger and left her behind.

"_Rumple…Come to me." _

Slowly and cautiously turning his gaze towards the water, Rumplestiltskin-though not entirely surprised-was still left stunned by the sight of Belle-_. No. Not Belle. _He reminded himself. An illusion. An illusion that looked entirely similar to his beloved.

It had been hundreds of years since Rumplestiltskin had last been to this land. It had been long before Belle had entered his life.

The difference between now and then?

There was someone that he desired.

Someone he desired more than anything.

* * *

Tinkerbell landed gently on a tree branch as she stared out at the dark water that surrounded the mermaid lagoon.

She had no idea how long she'd been in Neverland. Time worked differently here-but to her, it felt like an eternity.

She often dreamed of leaving. Leaving and setting off to find those that she'd been forced to leave behind so long ago. But she knew it was impossible. Peter Pan would never let her leave. And truthfully, if her family even _was _still alive-she couldn't be sure that they would be happy to see her.

She'd left her husband, the only man she had ever _really _known and truly loved, alone. Alone to raise their daughter. Their beautiful baby Belle.

Tinkerbell had only held and looked upon her daughters face for a few minutes before she'd been forced to leave her with Maurice and go away with Peter Pan so many years ago-but she still remembered her face, and her eyes that were identical to her own.

_I hope you can remember me my little Belle. I hope you know of me. I hope you can forgive me… _

Tinkerbell was forced out of her thoughts by the sound of voices below her.

* * *

"_Rumple…Love, come to me." _

Rumplestiltskin could not bring himself to look away. He was transfixed. This Siren…This _Belle- _looked so very real. So life-like. Her dark brown hair was smooth and sleek from the water. Her rouge lips were full and parted, and her eyes, her beautiful and piercing blue eyes, were drawing him in. He couldn't bear to look away.

"You're not real. I'm no fool dearie." Rumplestiltskin said. His voice filled with self-doubt. He wasn't even sure he believed himself as he said it.

"_If you're so sure I'm not real, here." _The Siren said as she delicately stretched out her hand toward him. _"Touch me." _

As Rumplestiltskin became more and more lost in the Siren's eyes, he slowly reached his own hand out towards her in return.

* * *

Tinkerbell stared at the scene before her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen a man get lured in by a Siren-it often happened to those who stumbled into Neverland. But, something was different about this Siren. She looked…_familiar. _

Flying down closer towards the water, Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized the Siren more closely.

Those eyes. She was certain she had seen those eyes before. But, it couldn't be…

A Siren always took the shape of the person that a man desired most.

Tinkerbell was certain. She could feel it in her heart. That Siren was taking the shape of her daughter.

But, if that was true, if that were even possible…Who was this man that desired her so?

* * *

Just as Rumplestiltskin's fingers were about to brush that of the Siren's, a large flash of golden light blinded him, forcing him to fall backwards onto the ground and away from the Siren.

As the light grew stronger and stronger, the Siren shrieked in violent pain before it descended back down into the water and disappeared into the dark abyss.

* * *

Tinkerbell relinquished the light once she was certain the Siren was gone. Hovering above the man, she stared at him closely.

He looked familiar to her too.

"How do you know that girl?" Tinkerbell demanded.

Rumplestiltskin scowled as he hauled himself up from the ground.

_A Fairy. _He thought bitterly to himself. He should have known.

"That is hardly any of _your _concern _dearie." _Rumplestiltskin snarled as he swatted above him, trying to strike her down.

Tinkerbell immediately recognized who he was by the way he said "_dearie." _She would never forget that trilling voice. No matter how hard she tried.

The Dark One had returned to Neverland.

"It concerns me." Tinkerbell spat. Her entire body filling with rage. "Because that _girl _is my daughter."

Rumplestiltskin sneered at the Fairy. What she was saying, it wasn't possible.

"Really dearie?" Rumplestiltskin mocked. "Then tell me, what's her name?"

Tinkerbell stared back at Rumplestiltskin, meeting his challenge.

"Belle." She stated simply.

**Thanks for reading! :) After all of the Comic Con discussion about who Tinkerbell might have a special connection to, this story kind of came into my head. I'm not sure if it should be a One-Shot or if I should continue on with it. Let me know what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he lazily traced gentle swirling patterns on her bare-back. _

"_Mmm?" Belle replied sleepily, pushing against him slightly to signal that she was listening. _

"_You asked me once, a long time ago-what happened to my family. But, I realize now I don't know what happened to yours." _

_Belle's eyes crinkled in confusion. Gently turning herself around so she was facing him, she said._

"_What are you talking about? You know my father-You hate my father." _

_Rumplestiltskin cringed at her honesty. He knew that Belle would prefer if he and Maurice got along-he really did. But he couldn't help but feel absolutely nothing but hatred toward the man. Not only had he allowed his daughter to leave home with a monster. (Though that was something he would forever be grateful for.) He had tried to take Belle away from him. Sending her down to the mines in the hopes that she would forget who she was-and who she loved. _

"_No I know." He replied gently, running his fingers through her soft tresses of auburn hair as he did so. "I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about your mother." _

_He could feel Belle's entire body go rigid as he spoke. _

"_I don't have a mother." Belle said sternly, her eyes clouding over in darkness as she did so. _

"_I know you told me she died-I just, I was wondering what you knew about her sweetheart. She was a part of your life once-and that makes her important, does it not?" He asked sincerely. _

_Belle bit her lower lip, casting her eyes downward to stare at the hand Rumplestiltskin had wrapped gently around her waist _

"_She's dead. That's all I know. That's all I need to know. Why dig up the past right?" Belle said, her voice uneven. _

_Rumplestiltskin could tell there was something that she wasn't telling him. _

"_Belle." He said her name gently as he reached for her face and forced her to look at him. "There's something you're not telling me. Please sweetheart. I want to know." _

_Belle could feel a lump begin to rise in he throat. She didn't want to tell him. Telling him would only hurt him. Telling him would only make him relive the memory that haunted his dreams at night-the memory of what he had done to Baelfire. _

"_There's nothing to tell." Belle said, speaking barely above a whisper as she tried to fight back the tears she could feel stinging at the corners of her eyes. _

_It was like a physical blow-whenever he saw Belle in pain. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he tucked her head underneath his chin and stroked her hair soothingly. _

"_Belle please." He whispered. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm sorry I've upset you. But please-I hate seeing you in pain love, please tell me." _

_He could feel her body shake as she quietly sobbed against his chest. _

"_I can't tell you." She sniffled. "It doesn't matter-and, it'll hurt you." _

_Rumplestiltskin gently raised his head and look down to meet Belle's eyes. Still holding onto her tightly, feeling even more concerned for his love now, he said. _

"_It most certainly does matter Belle. It matters if it hurts you. It matters to me. Whatever it is-I can handle it." _

_He stared at her, wishing for her to say something. _

"_Belle-You and I, we've been to hell and back together. Torn apart. Deceived. We can overcome anything together. I promise you. Please tell me." _

_Belle met his eyes and he could see nothing but pure love in them. True love. The love he had once fought so long ago to deny was even there. _

"_She didn't want me." Belle whispered. _

_Rumplestiltskin looked at her-his face confused._

"_What do you mean? I thought-"_

"_She didn't. Want me." Belle interrupted, continuing on. "She had me, and threw me away. Left my father for some other man-who may as well have been a boy! He was so young, my Papa told me." _

_Rumplestiltskin could feel his heart breaking into pieces. And as he listened to Belle's story, he was reminded of a conversation he had had with his son not so long ago._

* * *

"_There's no greater pain then regret." He had said to Baelfire-who now went by the name of Neal-as he stood a mere few feet away from the son he had spent literally hundreds of years looking for._

"_Try abandonment." Bae had replied._

* * *

_As he was reminded of this, Rumplestiltskin now understood why Belle had been so hesitant to tell him about this. To allow him to see her so distraught-in so much pain. _

_He had done the same thing to his own child. _

"_Belle I-" He began to speak. _

"_I'm sorry!" Belle said, now sobbing uncontrollably. "I didn't want to tell you-I didn't want to hurt you by telling you. I know what happened with Baelfire was different. I know it's not the same thing. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to remind you of that. I didn't want you to think I love you any less because of it." _

_In spite of the pang of guilt he felt eating away at his heart, Rumplestiltskin felt a surge of passion and love overcome him as he stared back at Belle and listened to her words. _

_So selfless. So brave. So understanding. All of this and more made Belle who she was. Made her the woman that Rumplestiltskin had given his heart away to. _

"_Belle." Rumplestiltskin said softly. "I'm fine. I wish you had told me sooner sweetheart. I don't want you to feel that you need to keep things from me to spare my heart, because you don't." _

_Belle opened her mouth to argue, but Rumplestiltskin continued on. _

"_But you're wrong about one thing Belle. What I did to Bae-what your mother did to you-It is the same thing." _

_Belle began to try and protest, but Rumplestiltskin silenced her as he gently placed a finger upon her lips. _

"_It is the same thing Belle. It is. I was a coward-I am a coward, for what I did to Bae. And your mother-whether she's alive or dead-is a coward for doing it to you. And I am so sorry Belle. I am so so sorry." _

_As silent tears began to roll down Belle's cheeks, Rumplestiltskin wrapped himself around her again and held her tightly. As if-as long as she stayed with him-he would be able to keep her away from pain. He would be able to protect her. _

"_I just." Belle spoke softly. "I don't understand why-why didn't she want me?"_

_Rumplestiltskin could not give her an answer. He didn't know. Nor could he understand how anyone could not want Belle._

_She was perfect. _

_She was his everything._

* * *

Rumplestiltskin remembered that night very clearly. It seemed so far away now-but it was embedded perfectly in his memory just the same.

After that night, after seeing how deep the wound of abandonment had struck Belle, he had known immediately that-whoever the woman who had given birth to Belle was-whether she was living or dead-he hated her. And that, in the unlikelihood that he would ever come across her-he would make sure there was no chance that she would _ever _be able to hurt Belle again.

Despite having done the very same thing to his own child, Rumplestiltskin could not sympathize with the woman. He just couldn't. Even though he knew he was hypocritical for thinking it-he couldn't understand how _anyone _could leave their child.

Even though he had done the _same thing. _

But, that night had also given him yet _another _reason to love Belle as much as he did. In spite of her past and in spite of her own pain-she was able to put her own feelings of hurt aside when it came to understanding why he had done what he had to Bae all those years ago.

He knew that his cowardice and fear were no excuse for what he'd done-as did Belle. But, even still, she was able to _understand. _And that was more then he could ever hope to ask for.

And now. Standing on the ground of a land he had hoped he would never return to, practically on a suicide mission to save his Grandson from Peter Pan, he was looking up at the face of a woman-a _fairy-_who claimed to be the very person Belle had deemed fit enough to refer to as _dead. _

And although he'd been forced to leave Belle behind in Storybrooke where she would be safe, a choice that had nearly killed and broken him to make-at least now he would be able to avenge his true love.

For, if what this creature was saying was _true. _

He would stop at nothing until he killed her.

* * *

Tinkerbell stared at the Dark One, studying his face closely as he absorbed what she'd just told him.

His features seem to flicker back and forth from disbelief to anger to disbelief again. Like a twinkling light –it just kept changing.

"Well Dark One?" She could wait no more. "I asked you a question. _How do you know my daughter?" _

At the statement, his eyes darkened-and something that Tinkerbell could not recognize flashed within them.

"You're not her mother." Rumplestiltskin hissed. "You're a _fairy. _Fairies do not love. Fairies cannot love."

"I was under the impression that the _Dark One _didn't either!" Tinkerbell snapped. "And yet, if it's my daughter you desire, she must have been sold to you as a whore or-"

"How _dare you _speak of her in such a way!" Rumplestiltskin roared, trying to smack her with the back of his hand as he feebly tried to jump into the air, using his cane to try and keep himself afoot.

"You may desire her Dark One, but no one could ever, ever love someone as evil and wicked as you. _Tell me what you did to her!" _Tinkerbell yelled as loudly as she could.

Rumplestiltskin sneered, narrowing his eyes as he surveyed the fairy. He would not tell her anything-not until he got the answer to one simple question that would confirm or deny who she claimed to be.

"Dearie." He cooed, the imp he once was taking control of his voice once more. "I'll make you a deal. You answer one simple question, and I'll tell you how I know your _daughter._"

Tinkerbell hesitated for a brief moment. It was dangerous to make deals with the Dark One.

But, if it meant she would get to find out about her Belle-so be it.

"Deal." Tinkerbell spoke bravely.

Rumplestiltskin was unsurprised by her response.

"Excellent!" He responded. "Now, answer me this _dearie. _If you're Belle's mother-then _who _is her father?"

Tinkerbell surveyed him carefully.

He knew the answer. She could tell he did. She could not lie-less she risk being murdered by the Dark One right here and now. She would have to answer him truthfully.

"Maurice. Maurice is his name."

Rumplestiltskin snapped his head up, his nostrils flaring.

This _fairy_. This abomination-was Belle's mother.

The person who had caused Belle years and years of heartache and pain, was a _fairy. _

And knowing that would only make killing her that much more satisfying.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I've decided to continue on with this story, so please let me know what you think! Thanks! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Maurice we can't-what if someone sees us!" Tinkerbell said giggling as she allowed her lover to pull her closer toward him. _

"_Don't worry." Maurice assured, gently tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "This road is always deserted late at night. No one could possibly catch us-we'll be able to hear if someone's coming." _

_Tinkerbell was unconvinced. _

"_That may be true-but," she began. "The Blue Fairy is everywhere. She's all powerful-if she wanted to find me-I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard." _

_Maurice looked back at his love with concern. _

"_Why would she want to find you?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting in concern. _

"_She thinks I have potential-potential to be powerful-maybe as powerful as her one day." Tinkerbell said, looking into Maurice's eyes with despair. "I think she's beginning to notice my absence. It isn't fair Maurice-if I were anyone-anyone else, she wouldn't care what I was doing. I wouldn't be of any use to her. But-but she's taken a special interest in me-and." Tinkerbell lowered her head, looking down at her and Maurice's clasped hands. "I-I don't want to be like her. I don't want power. I just want to run away-run away, and be with you." _

_Maurice gently grasped her chin and raised her face to look at him-her eyes meeting his. _

"_We could you know." Maurice said, his mind abuzz with plans. "We could leave right now-right here-tonight. We could go anywhere. Where nobody could find us." _

_Tinkerbell shook her head. It just wasn't possible. _

_Picking up on her uncertainty, Maurice continued. _

"_No-I know it wouldn't be easy. I know that it would be difficult. But-it would be worth it wouldn't it?" He said, his eyes filled with hope and love. "We could be together. We could do anything we wanted-we-we could have a family." _

_Tinkerbell could feel her heart simultaneously breaking and quaking with love for the man she'd come across a few months ago. Smiling sadly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. _

_"You know we can't Maurice." She spoke with the heavy sadness that filled her heart. "You're of noble blood. One day, it will be you who has to care for and govern Avonlea. It'll be you that hundreds of villagers will count on for guidance and protection. You can't honestly tell me you'd be able to live with yourself-knowing you'd abandoned them."_

_Maurice looked down. Her words were true. _

_"And-" she continued. "Even if we did leave-I'm a Fairy." She could practically feel the disdain in her voice at just the mere mentioning of what she was. "Even If I were to leave-the Blue Fairy would find me eventually, and her magic is much stronger than my own. And-and we could never have a family." She felt tiny tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "You're a human-and I'm a Fairy. The two have never meshed well. It's not possible."_

_Maurice flinched at her words._

_"I know what I am-I know what you are." He said, his voice filled with the bravery that only a young man in love could echo. "And I know that it's unheard of-but, but what we have is true love. I know that. Love can overtake any magic-even the purest kind."_

_Tinkerbell stared at him sadly-wishing she could believe in what they had as strongly as he._

_"Even magic has its limits." Maurice said firmly._

_"Even love has its limits." Tinkerbell countered softly-her cheeks now damp from tears. _

_Maurice bobbed his head in defeat. Reaching for Tinkerbell, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her. Held her until her tears disappeared. Held her until her sobbing turned to silence. And held her because he could sense that there would not be much more time to do so. _

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared at the fairy before him. He could feel his very veins pulsing with rage. Rage towards the woman who'd managed to break Belle's heart without even knowing her. It was the same rage he'd felt when Regina had abducted her, and when Hook had shot her. However, Belle's insistence that he promise not to harm Regina had kept her safe. The knowledge that Belle would not have wanted him to avenge her by killing Hook-especially when he needed to leave and find Baelfire-had kept _him _safe. But now? Belle wasn't with him. She wasn't here to guide him through the darkness that so easily overtook him. And this was a different situation all together. This was betrayal of blood. This was a mother who'd abandoned her daughter-and before she'd even tried to get to know her. This was the woman who Belle believed and thought of as dead.

It would be so simple-and so easy. He could avenge his true love-allow himself some peace of mind to know that he'd done what he could in her honor-and Belle would never have to know.

Killing her in this very moment was what he truly desired-and doing so would be very easy for him. But-he would restrain himself, at least-for the time being. He wanted answers. He wanted to know _why _and _how _anyone could possibly leave someone like Belle. He wanted to ensure that this woman knew she'd lost the chance at knowing the best and most wonderful person Rumplestiltskin had ever come across-and those words held a lot of weight-after all, he'd been alive for a _very long time. _

And-for his own selfish reasons-Rumplestiltskin longed to _understand. _The parameters of Fairy magic had always been a mystery to him. It was hard to uncover the mysteries of a magic that was so very different from his own. The two-the light and the dark-did not mix well together-and he couldn't pass up an opportunity to understand how a Fairy could have had a child.

"_How." _Rumplestiltskin snarled calculatingly. _"How _does someone like _you _have a child?"

Tinkerbell stared back at him in disgust.

"I believe the parameters of our deal were very clear _Rumplestiltskin." _She sneered. "I told you who her father was-now _you _have to tell _me _how you know her."

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes in contempt. She was right-those were the parameters of their deal. And he was not one to break deals-except for one-and that was a different tale all together.

As he thought about how to proceed, he began to wolfishly grin. It wouldn't matter what he said. She either would not care how the child she'd abandoned had fell into the clutches-and into the heart-of the Dark One, for how could she-if she'd abandoned her so easily? Or she would be horrified to know that someone who shared her blood was in love with him.

Either way-the knowledge could only hurt her.

"Very well dearie." Rumplestiltskin said impishly, mockingly bowing towards her. "I'll share my tale."

* * *

"Now, tell me dearie." Rumplestiltskin began. "Just _how _familiar are you with the..._affairs _taking place in other worlds?"

Tinkerbell stared back at him in confusion.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"Oh come now dearie! I'm not a fool. I know that Fairies can travel between worlds-but I also know that this land is _not _where fairies…such as yourself, begin."

_So he did know that fairies could travel between lands. _It wasn't common knowledge-much about fairies was kept secret-they were magical and unexplainable creatures.

"No. You're right." Tinkerbell complied-wishing for him to hurry along with his tale. "But-I haven't left this place in many, many years."

Rumplestiltskin stilled at that. It was not the answer he'd been expecting.

"And just-why is that dearie? You've no family, no _children." _He sneered. "To care for-just what keeps you _here _of all places?"

Tinkerbell scowled at him. He was baiting her-trying to distract her from what she really wanted to know.

"What I'm doing here and _why _I am here-is none of your concern. But-to answer your previous question-no. I know nothing of the affairs in other lands." _It was true-she didn't. It was something Peter Pan did not allow."_Now tell me what you know." Tinkerbell said angrily.

Rumplestiltskin smirked. "Tisk tisk dearie-I never knew a fairy to have such _poor _manners. Nonetheless, there was a War. The Ogre's War it was called. It plagued many kingdoms and villages all throughout the Enchanted Forest-for many, _many _years."

Tinkerbell's mouth opened in shock. She'd had no idea. No idea that such a thing was even possible in a place like the Enchanted Forest.

Rumplestiltskin watched her closely, _snidely, _as she took in what he was saying.

"Eventually, the War made its way towards Avonlea..." He paused-watching her. "You should know about Avonlea-right dearie? I suspect if you bore a child with _Lord Maurice _you must have spent at least _some _time there hmm?"

Tinkerbell only stared at him-her face hard, as she tried to control her emotions.

Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"I thought as much!" He declared, waging his finger at her. "Anyway-the Ogres were closing in on them, had murdered and killed many of their soldiers-as they had so many others in previous years." He paused, thinking of his own-however brief-time fighting in the War. "And your Maurice had run out of options-so, naturally-he summoned _me." _

Tinkerbell was filled with dread as she spoke. _How could he summon the Dark One? How could he do such a thing? He knew-he knew more than most-what that kind of magic did to people. The pain it caused...The price it always cost. _

_Peter Pan's magic was the same._

"Naturally, I answered his call." Rumplestiltskin said. "They had sent me the promise of Gold. Quite foolish of them really-_everybody _knows that I make gold. But-he was a Lord-I was fairly certain I would be able to find _something _of value in exchange for my..._services." _

Tinkerbell knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"And indeed dearie, I certainly _did _find something-well, rather-_someone _of value." Rumplestiltskin paused as he found himself remembering the first time he had laid eyes on Belle. Even when fearful and wary-she was beautiful. She had always been everything that was _good _and _pure. "_Indeed, Belle proved to be the best thing I ever dealt for."

In that moment, Tinkerbell wanted to die. She'd abandoned her family-her _daughter-_and she'd ended up in the hands of the Dark One. Forced to live a fate that even the cruelest of people did not deserve. Images of what he might have done to her-what he might _still _be doing to her-flashed through Tinkerbell's mind.

_How could you allow this to happen Maurice? _Tinkerbell thought to herself in despair. _You were supposed to protect her. You were supposed to keep her safe. _

_You failed her-just as I did._


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin watched with twisted pleasure as the Fairy's face processed what he was saying. Oh, he was certain that she was thinking of far worse things. No one would ever assume that someone could willingly love the Dark One-but Belle did. She did love him, just as he loved her. And Rumplestiltskin knew that that knowledge would only further ignite the fire that was brewing in the Fairy's eyes.

"Need I go on dearie?" Rumplestiltskin said, his voice filled with the sound of manic delight.

"You don't need to go on Dark One. I know what you've done." Tinkerbell replied, half furious and half devastated.

"Do you now?" Rumplestiltskin said, clasping his hands together. He knew that she didn't-but if she wanted to play, he would gladly participate. "Then do tell me, what _have _I done?"

Tinkerbell pierced him with a look of daggers.

"Are you so cruel as to make me say it?" Tinkerbell spat. She could feel bile rising in her throat.

"Why, not at all dearie!" Rumplestiltskin replied, feigning innocence. "I'm merely curious as to _your _take on your daughter's tale. Seems curious that you claim to know _so _much about her-even though you abandoned her."

And there it was, the omission he'd long been waiting to throw at her. Having spent so long in the form of the Dark One, having felt the rush of evil coarse through his veins for practically an eternity-Rumplestiltskin had always thought he'd known hatred-until now. He hadn't even realized what _true _hatred was until he'd set eyes upon Belle's mother. Nobody hurt the people he cared about without paying a _severe _price.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand Dark One." Tinkerbell said, seething. She felt as though he'd struck her. His words hurt more than anything she'd ever heard in her life. But what hurt even more was that-he wasn't wrong.

But how could he _know_ of what she'd done to Belle? Had the whispers of her betrayal traveled so far that they had reached the Dark One? And even if they had-why would he care? No one knew the _true_ reason of why Tinkerbell had left-not even Maurice. Tinkerbell had never been certain if people believed that she had abandoned her family-or that she'd just been killed. She'd always held out hope that Maurice would tell people the latter-or at the very least-that he would tell _Belle _the latter. She'd rather her daughter believe her to be dead then to think she'd never wanted her.

Rumplestiltskin watched the Fairy closely, his eyes furious and dangerous.

"Oh, I understand _perfectly _dearie." Rumplestiltskin hissed. "It's as clear as the guilt on your face." He was losing control now; his rage was reaching a boiling point. "Now tell me, why _did you _leave your child behind hmm? Was she nothing but a mistake? Were you ashamed you'd had a bastard child out of wedlock?" Rumplestiltskin winced as he referred to Belle in such horrid terms. "Everyone in the Kingdom knew you were engaged-but you never _did _quite make it to the alter did you? Did you have her and think her too ugly-too _unworthy _of the love of a Fairy?" Rumplestiltskin was snarling now. "Or were you just hoping she'd die at birth and you wouldn't have to live with the mistake?"

If Tinkerbell had it in her to kill, in this moment-she would certainly kill the Dark One. She'd never felt such contempt or hatred for someone in her entire existence-and she too had been alive for a _very _long time.

Tinkerbell refused to answer him. "We had a deal. You said you'd tell me how you know my daughter."

Rumplestiltskin growled. "I fulfilled my end of the bargain dearie. You asked how I know your daughter-and I told you."

Tinkerbell was about to open her mouth to protest. Though he was right-those _had _been the terms of their deal. One must always be careful when choosing their words. Words were tricky things.

"Oh I know!" Rumplestiltskin said mockingly. "You wanted the pretty little _details _hmm? Is that it? You want to know about the countless hours and _nights _that your daughter spent with me in my Castle?" Rumplestiltskin could certainly tell her about them all-he'd practically committed every single day he'd spent with Belle to memory. Of the many _many _days he'd lived-and there had been _many-_his days with Bae-and his days with Belle were the ones he chose to remember.

"Yes." Tinkerbell said, clenching her teeth together.

"Fair enough dearie, I'll tell you-for a price." He giggled impishly.

"Fine! Name it!" She yelled in response.

Rumplestiltskin coiled his mouth into a dangerous grin.

"When you've lived as long as I have dearie-you learn quite _quickly _that everyone's got a story. And I want yours. I want to know _why _you left your child behind. I want to know why a _Fairy-_the purest in all the lands." He said mockingly and childishly. "Would abandon their child."

Tinkerbell's eyes bore into the Dark One's-what he was asking of her-what he was _demanding-_was something she'd never told anyone before. It was something she'd sworn she never _would _tell.

But-Tinkerbell had let her fear and cowardice keep her from her child once before-and she would not do it a second time-no matter what the cost.

"Deal."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! It means a lot :) Next up, you will get to find out _why _Tinkerbell had to leave Belle behind and go to Neverland. You will also get to meet a very famous Lost Boy. I hope you're excited! I know I am! :) **


End file.
